


Blindfolds and WhiteRoses

by DeCappuccino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anyways..., F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!!, Slightly ooc Ruby, Uhm, coughs, lewd things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: "Ruby smiled, pressing a soft kiss to lips, “Okay!” She chirped happily. Just because the blindfold wrapped around her eyes prevented her sight, didn’t mean Weiss couldn’t feel her brunette’s silly smile."In which WhiteRose enjoys a day to themselves. Smut One-Shot.





	Blindfolds and WhiteRoses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugsNKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/gifts).



> This is a bit of a contrast to my normal works, but here's some WhiteRose smut I guess...

There was an audible _click_ as the cuffs closed around her smooth wrists. Weiss’ hands pulled apart slightly to check the strength of the bindings, flushing a little when she felt Ruby’s breath against her cheek. “Is it loose?”

“Mmhh no,” The heiress clacked the chains for good measure, fitted snuggly, not too tight nor too loose.

It was the pair's day off of hunting. Yang and Blake had gone off to enjoy a night in the town they were booked in and notified the two lovebirds that they hadn't planned to return to the hotel until early morning. Weiss could almost see Yang wink knowingly at her when Ruby's backed was turned. " _Don't get to rough with my little sister now, Ice Queen,_ " She had jokingly laughed, dodging fists as the heiress swiped at her with flushed cheeks.

"Heathen..." She mumbled under her breath.

Ruby smiled once she finished, not hearing a word as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Okay!” She chirped. Just because the blindfold wrapped around her eyes prevented her sight, didn’t mean Weiss couldn’t feel her brunette’s silly smile.

Weiss leaned forward, pressing another kiss to her lips, the corners of her mouth upturned into a content grin. The playful air between the two drastically dropping into one of more sensual nature. She felt Ruby’s hands slowly graze her thighs, traveling up and underneath the blouse she wore. Fingers tickled her hips as they slipped underneath her shirt, before the hands diverged. One caressing its way up to her chest, and the other sneakily slipping underneath the hem of her jeans.

Weiss whimpered as their kiss grew heated, soft pecks against her lips turned into a searingly blissful and demanding kiss. She was caught up in the feeling of euphoria as she slipped her tongue in with a soft moan when she realized how dominant Ruby was being. She hadn’t realized she zoned out until she felt the soft touch against her breast as the huntress traced a finger around her nipple.

"Ah..!" She gasped with baited breath when she felt a hand slowly parting her wet folds. Out of habit, her hips bucked against her girlfriends hand, desperately pressing Ruby’s fingers against her clit to build release. “Nngh..!” She broke out when she felt Ruby’s finger graze her, the shackles wrapped around her wrist jingling as she pulled them taut.

Suddenly the hand stopped, moving back up and towards her stomach, emitting a low whine from Weiss as she pulled away.

“Hmm, A little desperate are we?” Ruby hummed, instead playing with the little hairs below Weiss’ naval. Her fingers were slick with her girlfriends excitement.

The heiress whimpered as Ruby flicked her other nipple, “A-Apologies I—“

“Ah Ah,” Ruby whispered against her lips, “I didn’t give permission to speak either.”

Weiss silently cursed herself and the blindfold as she felt Ruby pull away, the bed creaking as she stood up. Suddenly, there was a rough push, and she was forced onto her back. She bit her lip to hide a cry of pleasure when her jeans rubbed against her slit. _Gods_ , did her girlfriend make her wet.

“I don’t think you quite deserve release yet, princess,” Ruby murmured in her ear. The brunette quickly straddled the girl on the bed, and to Weiss’ pleasure (and shock), she hadn’t heard the rustle of clothes or felt any fabric on Ruby at all. Before she could even think to ask, Ruby pressed dragged her arms up, pinning them above her head as she placed her wet mound onto her lips. “Pleasure me first.”

Initial shock immediately turned to wet arousal. Quickly setting to work, Weiss found herself lapping at her girlfriends dripping pussy. Ruby responded with a shaky moan, gripping her hair tightly as she rode her tongue almost feverishly. Weiss flinched a bit at the roughness, but it only helped to further ruin her underwear. She then thrust her tongue up, curling around Ruby’s clit and flicking as far she could inside. There was an audible gasp, and Weiss knew she found her sweet spot. Determined, she alternated between patterns of sucking and thrusting her tongue, ignoring the aching of her jaw as Ruby’s moans spilled from her lips like music.

“W-Weiss, mmmgg..” She gasped, the sound of the name on her lips sending Weiss’ excitement spiraling even further. Angling her head a bit better, she pressed the flat of her tongue against Ruby’s clit as a sign she had heard, before thrusting her tongue up and up again and again as quickly as she could manage.

“Oh Weiss! Weiss...! I’m gonna... fuck mmM! C-Cum— hahnn..!” Weiss felt both of her hands grab a fistful of her snowy white hair, and pull with a loud moan of pleasure, legs tensing as she furiously grounded her hips in a haze.The Heiress felt her sweet taste flood her tongue as she felt the brunette’s thighs grow rigid around her head, hips bucking out of instinct as she grinded against Weiss’ lips, her high slowly dying down to fierce embers.

There was a brief moment of rest as she heard Ruby catch her breath. Quickly moving off, she softly pressed her lips against her girlfriend, delivering an implied and soft ‘thank you’.

“Since you did a wonderful job, I guess I could reward you,” Ruby panted, looked down at Weiss’ form, “Would you like that?”

Weiss nodded, her nether region twitching in excitement as Ruby’s fingers deftly removed her jeans, leaving her in just a shirt and underwear. A finger traced her lips through the thin fabric of her panties. She was slick with arousal after tasting her girlfriend and hearing her release. A squeak escaped her lips before she quickly bit down, remembering Ruby’s earlier rule.

“It’s alright, you may speak now,” Ruby commanded, though, there was a hint of a giggle in her voice. Weiss cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red, before she suddenly bucked her hips as Ruby slipped beneath the underwear and between her folds.

“Ruby...!” Weiss yelped. Ruby grinned, slipping her finger further in, before pulling out and thrusting in quick bursts. Delighted in how loud Weiss could yell her name. Ruby could barely fathom how smoothly her fingers slipped in. Clearly, her princess was just as needy as she was. Just when Weiss seemed to work herself up in a frenzy, hips bucking and whimpering for release, Ruby ceased her fingers, just on the brink of Weiss’ orgasm.

“Beg.” She uttered instead.

Weiss could hardly hear the command over the beating of her own heart. Damn! She was so close too..! She couldn’t begin to imagine how just Ruby’s fingers could send her over the edge so quickly.

“P-Please..” she finally managed.

Ruby smiled in amusement as her Heiress’ cheeks grew an impossibly darker shade of crimson. She enjoyed seeing her squirm so close to the brink of release. “Please what, princess?” She coo’d sweetly.

Another whimper and then, “Please... f-fuck me,” She choked out, clearly embarrassed.

The hunter’s smile grew and she leaned down, placing butterfly kisses all over her girlfriends face. “As you wish, love,” She whispered.

Her hand picked up the pace again, and soon Weiss was losing herself in the feeling once more. Fingers explored her dripping slit, pushing deeper and further with every thrust. Her hips bucked to the rhythm, her groans of pleasure echoing off the walls of their shared dwelling. Her hands were desperately grasping the bedsheets above her head, clenching tightly with every move those golden fingers made inside her. Shackles clanked to remind her of her binding, but that didn’t seem to matter as Ruby pressed against her.

“D-Don’t stop...! I’m nnhgg!! I’m... I’m gonna—!”

Suddenly she was flipped over, Ruby's warm body pressed against her back as she continued to finger her girlfriend. Weiss felt a sharp pain as Ruby bit her shoulder, not drawing blood, but enough to send Weiss over her limits as she humped and bucked against those fingers. "Come for me," Ruby whispered.

Suddenly, Weiss felt her world slow down as she hit her orgasm, head spinning as she yelled Ruby’s name loudly and repeatedly. Her legs tensed, waves upon waves of ecstasy crashed her body until she finally had room to breath. Collapsing on the bed, she felt kisses trail the areas where she most likely had love bites.

Several moments that almost felt like eternities passed, her breathing labored with every breath as she came down from her high. She felt gentle fingers remove the blindfold, and could see her girlfriend looking down at her. Face flushed like it was their first time again, Ruby smiled sheepishly. “Was that good? I wasn’t too mean?”

Weiss laughed breathlessly. She rolled over and maneuvered her arms around Ruby’s neck, pulling her down for the softest of kisses. “No, you dolt. You were perfect.”

“Oh ok! I thought I was being a bit too mean when I shoved you on the bed—...”

“Nonsense, I did request this after all,” She flushed before adding, “And you did amazing.”

Ruby beamed, happily accepting all the tired smooches her girlfriend presented her with as thanks. The sex was great, but she always did enjoy the cuddles and gentle kisses after just as much.

It wasn’t much later that the two fell asleep in each others arms, adorning content smiles and blissful dreams.


End file.
